Ghost
by ColorMeSantana
Summary: Newly engaged New York power couple, Brittany and Santana, go out one evening and are confronted by a mugger. After a struggle, he gets away but not without shooting and murdering Brittany first. While Santana struggles with the death of her future wife, Brittany finds herself a disembodied spirit, invisible to the living world, searching for a way to contact Santana one last time.
1. Chapter 1

Santana glared at the clock on the kitchen wall one last time before putting dinner away.

She was late again. Santana knew that Brittany couldn't help it, but that didn't stop it from hurting. Sure, Brittany's job at the Dance Academy was important and rather time consuming- but today was special. Today marked the four year anniversary of the day they finally became a couple. The sting of feeling like number two to a job never really went away, even though Brittany swore it wasn't like that. She knew Brittany loved her with all of her heart, but apparently it wasn't enough to get her home in time for the dinner Santana slaved over for hours.

Just as she covered the chicken with cellophane and tucked it away in the fridge, she heard the click of the front door and Brittany's voice calling out.

"San? Baby?" She called on the top of her lungs from the other room. When she was met with no response, she went to the kitchen. There Santana stood, facing away from her intentionally.

"Baby. I'm so sorry I got home as soon as I could. Please look at me?" Brittany pleaded and gently placed a hand on Santana's shoulder.

Santana shruggd away her hand but turned around to face her girlfriend. Brittany could see by the redness of her eyes that she'd been crying, though she knew the brunette would never admit it.

"What was it this time, B? What could possibly be more important than our 4 year anniversary?" She spit out with venom in her voice. Brittany knew by now that anger was just her girlfriend's defense mechanism.

"San, stop that. NOTHING is more important than this. Nothing is more important than you. I just got caught up. I was on my out the door when one of my students parents came up tome and there was really no way I could ignore them. I'm so sorry baby, but I'm here now. Can we just enjoy the night? Please?" Brittany lifted Santana's head slightly by the chin so that she could make eye contact.

"Please?" She begged again.

"Fine. But I already puthe food away." Santana reluctantly agreed.

"Maybe we can eat later? I have an idea for what we could do now." The blonde smiled and took her by the hand, leading her to the living room.

"What are we doing, B?" Santana was confused, the whole point of tonight was dinner. She had no idea what Brittany could possibly have for her in the living room.

"You'll see." Brittany replied simply. Santana huffed, she didn't like surprises, and she really wasn't in the mood after waiting around for her girlfriend all afternoon.

Brittany sat Santana down on the couch and quickly ran off to their bedroom.

"What are you DOING?" Santana called out to the other room, but she was met with no response.

Seconds later Brittany walked back to the couch with her hands behind her back, the grin on her face growing larger with each step. Santana laughed and rolled her eyes. She was trying to stay angry, but Brittany always made that impossible. Santana was sure that was the reason they've lasted so long, Brittany was the only person had that affect on her.

The blonde pulled her hands out from behing her back and revealed a small package, messily wrapped. It was clear the girl had wrapped it herself, she was never very good at that.

"Babe, I thought we agreed no presents.." Santana mentioned timidly and she took the tiny box out of Brittany's hand.

"Yeah, well, this is kind of for both of us anyways." Brittany giggled.

Santana flashed her a confused look, but began to open her gift anyways.

Once she unwrapped the pretty red paper, it revealed a small blue box. Santana looked up to Brittany with unsure eyes, and saw her girlfriend beaming with joy. Her hands begun to shake as she opened the box, and her eyes were met with exactly what she had expected- a ring box.

"Brit-" Santana started, but was cut off before she could even form a full thought

"Just open it." Brittany smiled, far beyond ready for this moment.

Santana opened the box slowly and let out a low gasp and she saw the sparkle of the giant diamond set beautifully on a silver ring. Four smaller diamonds surounded the large one, two on each side.

"Baby. This is beautiful." She said as she held back the tears that came to her eyes. As she looked back up she saw Brittany had changed positions, now kneeling with one knee on the floor in front of her.

"Santana. I love you, more than I've ever loved anyone in the world. I've never been so sure something was right. Will you marry me?"

Santana had imagined this moment so many times. In her mind she had usually been the one down on one knee, but she always had a feeling Brittany would beat her to it. Brittany was always more fearless in that way.

She let the tears stream as a smile of her own finally spread across her face.

"Yes, Brittany! Of course yes! A million times, yes!" She let out with pure joy ringing through her voice.

The girls embraced eachother for the first time since Brittany came home, Santana falling from the couch into the blonde's arms. Brittany laughed and pushed her new fiances hair out of her eyes, leaning in for a long and passionate kiss.

There wasn't much either had to say that couldn't be communicated through their eyes, but happiness radiated throughout the room.

"What do you say we go out and celebrate our engagement, my beautiful new fiance?" Brittany giggled bubbly, as she took Santana by the hand and pulled her towards the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: ** Thank you to all who reviewed! I'm excited for this story too, it's been floating around in my head forever and it's finally time to get it out! This is my first fic, so please bare with me. Not all updates will be this fast, as I am just starting school. I will try my best to have one per week at LEAST, and feel free to badger me if I'm taking too long (I know how it feels to be waiting on the next chapter!) Please continue to review, critique, give advice or any comments you have!

Santana and Brittany leave the house, all issues from before the engagement not forgotten. They didn't matter anymore anyways.

Santana watched Brittany out of the corner of her eye as she happily lead them down the busy New York street. She smiled as she imagined this beautiful woman becoming her wife, it was everything she had ever hoped for.

"You're staring." Brittany looked over at her glowing fiance and laughed.

"I'm allowed to stare. You're all mine." Santana tugged on her arm to pull her closer.

"Forever." Brittany simply replied and kissed her tenderly, full on the lips.

It was a beautiful night, the two women enjoyed an off-Broadway play and took the long route back home, planning on finally eating the home-made meal waiting for them.

The sun had already set and the night grew dark, and Santana began to worry about the route they chose.

"How long before we're home?" She worried out loud.

"You ladies seem lost." They heard a husky voice come from behind.

Brittany wrapped her arms protectively around Santana's waist and turned around to face him.

"No, we're okay, thanks." She replied calmly, though feeling uneasy by the strangers presence.

She began to shuffle away but was once again met by the man's voice.

"Not so fast, gorgeous" he coughed with a hint of sarcasm- or some other tone Brittany couldn't quite place- in his voice.

"Come on. Ignore him" Santana whispered and tugged on her fiances arm, but Brittany – always the trusting type- turned around once more.

This time she was greeted with a gun pointed directly at her face.

"Oh my god. Just give him what he wants." The brunette's voice shook. Santana didn't usually take any crap from anybody, armed or not. But when Brittany's safety was in question, things changed a little bit.

"Give me both of those purses. And I'll take that nice ring on your finger, too." He motioned toward Santana.

She brought her hand up to her heart and let out a low gasp.

"M-my ring?" She stuttered but began to slide the ring off. Before she could hand it over, Brittany took the opportunity to tackle him to the ground.

"BRITTANY NO!" Santana screamed out, watching the struggle between the delicate blonde and the large, burly man. That's when she heard it. A gun shot. Within seconds the mugger was off and running down the street, leaving their belongings and an injured Brittany behind.

The Latina began yelling for help, searching for a cell phone to call the police. She knelt next to Brittany, holding her bloody body closely.

"Don't worry, B. Help is coming, they're on their way. You're gonna be okay." She sobbed as she rocked back and forth.

Brittany began to chase the mugger down the street, adrenaline pumping through her veins from the fight. But she was quickly distracted by the sound of Santana crying.

Quickly she ran back to the scene, but couldn't understand what was going on. Laying on the ground in front of her was her own body, bloody and limp, held closely by her distraught fiance.

"Santana!" She yelled, with no response.

She knelt down next to Santana's ear and spoke again "Santana, can you hear me? I'm right here." Once again she was only met by sobs coming from an oblivious Santana.

Realizing trying to speak to the brunette was pointless, she turned her attention towards her own lifeless body.

"No. no no no." She began to whisper to herself as the reality of the situation hit her.

"Not now. Not yet." She let out with more intensity as she ran towards her body, attempting to jump back in. It was pointless.

Just then sirens alarmed and an ambulance turned around the corner. Santana stood up immediately, and began to wave her arms.

"Over here! She's over here!" She shouted.

"They're too late, baby" Brittany whispered an unheard response.


End file.
